


SG-1 Wins the Lottery

by campylobacter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classic Team LiveJournal comment fic, written for <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/288900.html?thread=54201732#t54201732">the prompt by medjai trowa: 'Stargate SG-1, Original team, "You're quitting to what?"</a>' Reference to the Season 3 episode "Urgo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	SG-1 Wins the Lottery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [medjai_trowa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=medjai_trowa).



"You're quitting to what, sir?"

"I said 'Open a fishing resort', Carter. Look, I won the Lotto!"

"But your pond has no fish, O'Neill."

"He can afford to stock it, now." Daniel squinted at the ticket Jack flourished. "Wait, you've only matched five of six numbers."

"I recall that all four of us contributed toward buying ten tickets." Teal'c plucked the paper from the colonel's fingers.

"That'll probably work out to..." Sam looked up the payouts on the website. "Five hundred sixty-three dollars, total." As Janet dropped off a chemical analysis report, Sam asked oh-so-casually, "Hasn't Cassie hinted that she wants a row boat of her own for her birthday?"

Janet nodded. "On more than one occasion, yes."

"A big gift from the four of us would make her day," Daniel said with a pointed look at Jack.

"D'oh."


End file.
